Chemistry
by Kit Of Despair
Summary: RikuXReader. He's perfect, I hate him, What are his flaws?


Hi my fans, if you still are, this is a request fanfic, I would not have writen this if it was not. I hope the person who requested it likes it, because it may be bad because I'm not used to typing these kind of fics.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chemistry

Ugh, there he is, Riku, the _prefect_ boy in school. Leaning against the locker with his leg propped up talking to some girls. I hate him so much. He thinks he's all that. Well, okay maybe he is, and that's the problem! I don't know what is wrong with him; he seems so flawless, so much so that it is a flaw.

Riku is athletic, smart, brave, strong, cute, hot… Yeah you get the picture. I hate it. He hangs out with the cool kids, and he has the cool 'I don't give a damn' attitude. The only thing I don't understand is why he hangs out with that hyper ball of idiotic energy, Sora. I love Sora in like the little brother way. He's so huggable! Why would gloom and doom Mr. Prefect hang around with rainbow and sunshine Mr. Hyper? I guess I'll never know.

The bell rang signaling for class to being. I gather the rest of my books, to chemistry here I go. Of course the first period of the day had to be my worst subject.

I sat in my assigned seat next to my current lab partner, Kairi. She's actually quite annoying I can't wait until it's time to switch partners. Anyone in this class could be better than her.

"Okay, class, settle down, it's that time again when we have to switch lab partners." A few people groaned being happy with their partners, and a few cheered, wanting to get away from whoever they were paired with. I wasn't really paying attention to the names until I heard mine, "…will be paired with Riku." WHAT! Me RIKU TOGETHER! MURDER ME NOWWWW.

"Okay now get to your tables and we'll begin today's lab." I slumped to a random table where Riku followed me to.

"Okay let's get this straight; you don't talk to me unless it's about the lab, okay?" Silence from the silver haired boy next to me. "Okay?" Still silent. "Okay!"

"What? You told me not the talk to you unless it's about the lab." He stated with an amused smirk. That smartass.

We worked on it together with relatively no problem, until, that is, he knocked over one of the solutions onto my pants. I freaked, yelled, he looked shocked then amused. The teacher put me in that shower thing when you get chemicals spilt on you. Oh the humility!

"Okay for those outbursts both of you are to spend today in detention!" What! Not more time with him.

"But I didn't do anything!" Riku replied.

"You are a group, so you both take responsibility."

We sighed; this is going to be a long day.

"I know! Can you believe it?[1] First I'm paired with him now I have to serve a whole detention with the guy! He could've picked any other guy…" I grumbled to my friend Demyx. Next to Demyx was his best friend Roxas that for some reason is always hanging around with him despite their personality differences.

"Relax, babe, I'm sure if he gives you a hard time I could just hit him… or burn," Smirked Axel.

"No, we don't need you getting arrested… again." I sighed, they really were trying to help.

I sighed as I looked at the door in front of me, here was my fate will be sealed. Demyx gave me a reassuring nudge toward the door. Gulping, I turned the handle and stepped inside.

"Good now that you're both here, I'll be back soon, don't move and stay quite." With that the teacher left the room. Wait a minute; he just left me with Riku! All by myself? This is _not_ good news.

We sat down, staying quiet for a while. I heard a sigh from the silver haired boy next to me. The next thing I heard was his voice.

"Look, I know you don't like me. Just the feel around you seems as though the word 'hate' is surrounding you. Now would you like to explain why?" The boy looked at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Is this really the time or place to talk about how much I dislike you?" I questioned.

He glanced at me and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed. "Why not? We have time, after all this is your fault." He stated simply. My fault, he thinks this is _my_ fault?

"Well maybe if you didn't pretend to be perfect all the time, I wouldn't be so easily annoyed by you." I swiftly turned my head away and crossed my arms.

There was silence on his side; only a little bit of shuffling could be heard. My eyes widened in surprise when I felt soft yet firm hands on both sides of my face, turning me to face his cobalt eyes. He's so close to me… I felt my checks heat up a bit. Why am I reacting like this!

"I'm not perfect." I stared at him, then broke out of the trance and snapped my head away from his hands.

"Yeah right, you get good grades; you're smart, attractive, popular, and strong. Yeah, you _sooo_ not perfect," I said with sarcasm practically dripping from my lips.

He gave me this look I can't describe. "You're right, I do get good grades, I am strong, and I know a lot of people," I looked up at him about to tell him 'I told you so' when he continued, "but I wasn't always strong, I didn't always get good grades, and I used to have no friends."

He's lying, there's no way any of this could be true. I don't think I've ever saw Riku not be strong or smart, or around a lot of people.

"When I was little I got into a fight with a bunch of kids for running my mouth. They had at me pretty bad, until a certain hyper puff ball showed up. He might've not been that strong, he at least got them to run off, with that wooden sword of his. He smiled and introduced himself, asking where my family was. I told him that I was an orphan." I covered my mouth to stop the gasp that almost escaped. Riku was an orphan? People used to always say that about him, I guess everyone got so caught up in his image that they forgot that part of him.

"Sora took me to his house and introduced me to his mom, and I stayed there for a while. When it came to school, Sora wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but I wasn't either, I was hot headed and stubborn, my grades showed that much, but Sora had a best friend, Kairi, who helped me get better grades. I wanted to be better than I was, because Sora's mom saw that I had potential and actually wanted me to excel in life, something nobody cared about for me.

"So I got my grades up, and I kept them up by studying. Sora has been like a brother to me, we played fighting games every day, and not the video game kind, Sora had this obsession with wooden swords, and made me one. This is how I started to get stronger, as we aged the different type of 'fighting' we did. It was more competition than anything: who can run faster, who can jump higher, who can throw a rock farther.

"I worked for everything I am right now. I'm far from perfect, but I'm working toward the best I can be."

For a few moments I couldn't say anything. It explained everything, but I felt guilty for thinking he was some completely different guy, and here I find out, that he's not half bad. I felt his stare at me and glared at him, he had a smug look on his face.

"So, you got a thing for me huh?" He said suddenly. Before I even knew what I did I slapped him, but what happened next I wasn't expecting: he laughed. "I could get used to you," he chuckled; I glared at him as I felt blood rush to my face.

"Jerk," I muttered, turning my face away, causing him to chuckle again.

"Cutie," he replied causing my face to get brighter and my glare to increase at the floor.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you will." What is he getting at? Then I felt hands at my cheeks again as he was turning my head toward him again. Slowly he inched closer my eyes started to drift closed. I felt his lips meet mine and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. I guess he isn't all _that_ bad.

He pulled away. "Maybe we should get detention more often," he joked.

Maybe he still had some flaws.

1: Lol I'm such a Narutard XD

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
